Falling In and Out of Love
by NopeNopeNope10162
Summary: A Butch and Buttercup love story, set in the Victorian era...with a twist. It starts off slow but trust me it will get really good...Anyways I'm really bad at summaries but I hope you guys like this story. :3 Btw, I will try to update every couple of days.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Note: Hi guys, for this story I'm going to add in Bunny, Blitz, and Bullet. For those of you who don't remember or know Bunny, Blitz, and/or Bullet, Bunny is the fourth Powerpuff girl (the purple one), Blitz is her counterpart, and Bullet is the Powerpuff Squirrel.(Quick note: Bullet isn't going to be a squirrel in this story, although she is still going to be a very important character.) I also am going to be introducing the powerpuff mother! Please let me know what you think of her. Enjoy! :3 Oh and 2 last things,1. This story is going to be in the Victorian Era. The second thing is a quick warning: the story may start slow at first but trust me, it will get better. Now I've been talking for WAAY too long so now, please enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PPG OR RRB

Chapter one,

Once upon a time, a little girl named Buttercup was born. Little Buttercup had a mother and a father and one older sister. The three of them lived a simple life in a little cottage in the country. They lived modestly and peacefully..until the they came...the wolves. They and the war they started conquered everything their path. Many cities and villages, big and small, were taken over by the wolves. Some even burned to the ground. It wasn't until her father took action that the caos stopped-briefly…

It was 11:46, July 28 and things were quiet at the palace…" YAHOOO!" cheered Buttercup as she rode her chestnut horse through the the hallways, leaving behind a trail of muddy horse prints behind her. "C'MON BULLET, GO FASTER!" shouted Buttercup as she grinned. "BUTTERCUP!" roared a new voice. "Eeek!" screeched Buttercup as she and Bullet crashed into a wall, breaking about 3 different flower pots in the process. "Buttercup.." growled her father. As if realizing the trouble Buttercup was in, Bullet quickly stood up and ran out of the palace and back into the stables. Hehehe," Buttercup laughed nervously, staring up at her father and picking dirt out of her hair. Her father wasn't laughing. King Derek Utonium was extremely strict when it came to Buttercup's behavior. Her mother on the other hand, Bethany Utonium, was not. In fact she seemed to be the exact opposite of her husband in both taste and in punishment. Even the appearances were various in this family. While Buttercup inherited her father's looks, the only thing that she inherited from her mother was her sense of mischief and her love of the color green. Buttercup looked nothing at all like her mother, you see. While Buttercup had raven black hair, light green eyes and never wore any kind of skirt or dress, Bethany had light blue eyes, brown hair, and almost always wore a green dress with a light blue denim jacket.

Still picking dirt out of her hair, Buttercup slowly stood up to face her angry father. "Sorry dad," she muttered. Instead of replying, her father pointed to the cleaning cupboard across the hall, keeping his stern face. Since Buttercup usually got something like this response, she immediately understood what her father wanted her to do and sped over to the cupboard. "No use getting him more pissed at me than he is now," she said quietly, at the same time rolling her eyes. "Buttercup, I heard that!" her father growled. After not even 10 minutes of sweeping up the shattered pot pieces and dirt and mopping the floor, she heard another familiar voice calling from upstairs. "Buttercup, come upstairs Mom and I have good news! Buttercup come upstairs already!" yelled her younger sister Bunny. Disappointed that she couldn't go hear the good news, Buttercup shouted in reply, "I can't come upstairs! Dad's making me clean up the hallways!" Her father was quick to correct her, saying, "You are cleaning the mess that you made." Annoyed, Bunny bellowed, "Fine then I'm coming downstairs!" Ponytail swinging, Bunny began to rush down the stairs. Quickly realizing that the floor in front of the stairs and wall had just been mopped, Buttercup tried to warn her sister by saying,"Bunny wait i just mopped the-CRASH-floor…dammit." "Oww," Bunny said, rubbing her bum. Sitting next to Bunny and shrugging, Buttercup spoke up saying, "Sorry. I tried to warn you but...anyways what were you going to tell me?" Glaring at her, Bunny replied,"I was going to tell you that Bubbles, Butch and Blitz are coming to spend the day with us today." "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" Buttercup asked, standing up-before slipping and falling back to the ground. "Typical," Buttercup groaned as she pulled herself up from the floor. Dusting herself off and rolling her eyes, she started to speak, only to be interrupted by Bunny. "What are you so excited anyways?" Bunny interrupted, rudely. Ignoring the question and giving Bunny her signature death stare, Buttercup turned on her heel and marched up the stairs.

Now in a more presentable outfit(although she much rather would have stayed in her original clothes), Buttercup nervously fixed her engagement ring. Today would be the first day she saw Butch since he proposed...not to mention she still hadn't told Bubbles about it. What would she say? Would she be happy for her? Would she be angry? She shook her head. No that wouldn't happen. They broke up months ago, and besides, Bubbles wasn't the jealous or vengeful type. But still… Shaking her head again, she laughed at how stupid she sounded. Bubbles was definitely not the vengeful type. She wouldn't harm a fly. And besides, she was Buttercup's best friend.

Buttercup's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. They were here! Her mother reached the door before Buttercup did. Fixing her classic red bow that she always kept in her hair, Buttercup's mother slowly opened the door. "BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed, rushing over to her friend and giving her a giant bear hug. "Bubbles," Buttercup squeaked, "I can't breathe." "Oops, sorry," Bubbles apologized. Suddenly, Bubbles' eyes grew to the size of saucers. "B-Buttercup… YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS!" she screamed, shocked. "You only do that during…." she narrowed her eyes in suspicion,"Buttercup….do you have something important going on that you haven't told us about?" Buttercup sighed in defeat, knowing that Bubbles was going to find out sooner or later. "Bubbles, maybe you should sit down," Buttercup said sitting down herself.

~flashback starts~

Buttercup was sitting lonely and bored on the balcony of her bedroom. "I wish Butch were here," she thought miserably. He'd think of something to do. They quietness and warmness of the blanket soon began to make her sleepy. Just as she began dozing off she heard a loud THUMP. Thinking it was Bunny, Buttercup finally dozed off. A few hours later she woke to the moonlight on her face and soft lips touching hers-mostly the lips though. Eyes fluttering open, Buttercup's light green orbs met deep green ones. "Sleep well?" Butch asked lovingly, pulling Buttercup to his chest. Nuzzling herself against him, she sighed contently. 'Nothing could be better than this,' she thought happily. "Hey Buttercup?" "Yeah?" "I got you something…" Butch said mysteriously. Buttercup looked up at him curiously. Grinning, Butch reached into a bag which you had yet to notice and pulled out a gleaming sword. "Mom would never…"Buttercup sobbed and hugged Butch. "OhmygodButchthankyousomuchiloveitiloveyoujustohmygod!" Buttercup said in a rush of happiness and tears. Chuckling, Butch only held her tighter. "I love you too babe," he said, pausing for a kiss "you wanna try it out?" With a mischievous smile she only nodded.

Soon, they were in the garden of the palace. Carrying her bridal-style, Butch quickly picked up a ruby red rose and placed it behind her ear. Blushing, Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him mischievously. Laughing, he gently stood her up on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

NOTE: I'm not going to call the werewolves "werewolves" I'm just gonna call them wolves. Also, I'm sry I didn't update sooner but, school is starting for me soon…(DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!) so I may not be able to post as often but I WILL TRY. Anyways, enjoy :3

 _Sometime after they jumped of the balcony…_

 _Carrying her bridal-style, Butch quickly picked up a ruby red rose and placed it behind her ear. Blushing, Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him mischievously. Laughing, he gently stood her up on the ground. Reaching the bridge over the river, Buttercup playfully shoved Butch, saying, "c'mon dumbass, I thought we came here to practice." Bowing low, Butch smirked and said, "as you wish, your royal highness." Flicking Butch in the nose, Buttercup mockingly saluted and bellowed, "yes sir, Mr. General, sir!" In reply to the dirty look he gave her, she stuck out her tongue. Much to Buttercup's surprise, Butch tackled her to the ground. "Hey get off!" she growled. Time seemed to stop for Butch. Seeing Buttercup held down on the grass, hair splayed around her beautiful (pissed off) face, cherry blossoms falling, he realized how perfect she looked. He never showed his affections for her in public. So many guys hit on her...and yet she always said no. She always said no. She always stayed loyal. He realized how lucky he was to have her. In that moment, he knew it was time. He had to ask her soon. Butch was snapped back to reality by her cursing at him. Cutting her colorful string of cursing short, he silenced her by kissing her. The peaceful stillness of the kiss was momentary though, as she discovered newfound strength. Angrily she kicked him in the groin and shoved him off of her. Butch weakly spoke through the pain with clenched teeth, "care to tell me your highness, what the fuck was that for?!" "That was for tackling me and then having the nerve to space out," she snarled. Then to Butch's disbelief, Buttercup gave him an angry kiss. She smiled. "That was for the kiss,"_

 _Soon they were walking hand in hand back to the palace. 'I need to do it now!' Butch's thoughts reminded him. Through his thoughts he could hear Buttercup yawn. Picking her up and carrying her bridal style(again) Butch kissed her head lightly. "Buttercup?" "Hmm?" she answered sleepily. "If I asked you to marry me would you say yes?" This question seemed to startle her. "You really are a dumbass, aren't you... Butch looked away from her sadly. "Of course I would say yes!" she finished. With bright wide eyes Butch stared at her unbelieving. "Why? Were you planning on asking anytime soon?" Buttercup asked blushing. 'DO IT!' his thoughts screamed at him...so he did. To Buttercup's surprise and delight, he let her down gently from his arms, got down on one knee and pulled out a_ _ring_ _. Decorated with small diamonds and one large emerald, the ring was beautiful. "Your highness, will you marry a lowly wolf general and take me for your husband? He asked. She laughed, "and I used to think I would never be able to marry for love…" she smiled "fuck yeah I will!"_

~ _flashback ends~_

Buttercup sighed happily. "...and that is how I am now engaged." Little did Buttercup realize that Blitz and Butch walked in during her story. "Oh, hey Blitz. Hey Butch." she smiled, "Blitz, Bunny should be upstairs if you want to see her," she winked. Bubbles giggled. Blitz smirked and ran upstairs. Bubbles stopped giggling and turned to Butch. "So you finally worked up the nerve to propose…" she said through a forced smile. She turned back to Buttercup. "...so is your dad okay with that? You know, 'cause Butch's one of _them."_ Both Buttercup and Butch looked to Bubbles in surprise. "Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted angrily. Butch looked away, ears flattened in shame. Buttercup, now steaming at the ears, shouted,"Bubbles! What the f**k is wrong with you? He can't change who is! And I don't want him to!" She angrily stared down Bubbles. Her face softened. "Bubbles? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" she asked, concerned for her friend. Bubbles didn't reply. "Bubbles…" Buttercup said softly, "you've been my best friend forever, but I've never seen you like this...what's wrong?" No reply… "Bubbles?"

Silence…

Finally Bubbles spoke, "they, HIS KIND, destroyed the village-my home! My little sister was killed. My family was killed! I'm losing everything! Meanwhile you are gaining everything. You have gone from peasant to princess just because your father supposedly drove them away. But he didn't! They are still here!" she sighed, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks and falling to the floor. "I'm worried about you Buttercup," she sobbed. Slowly tears found their way onto Buttercup's cheeks. Butch hugged Buttercup and tried to sooth her. Bubbles sniffled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you guys." Buttercup kissed Butch on the cheek and ran to Bubbles, hugging her. "It's okay Bubbles...it's okay." The hug seemed to sooth Bubbles. Bubbles pulled away from the hug. "Buttercup?" she asked. "Hmm?" "C-Can I stay with you for a couple of nights?" she stuttered. Buttercup smiled. "Yeah, sur-" "WOOHOO! SLEEPOVER WITH BUBBLES!" screamed Bunny. Before Buttercup or Bubbles could reply, Bunny asked screamed another question, all the while flying(not actually flying) down the stairs. "CAN BLITZ STAY TOO? PLEASE BUTTERCUP PLEASE?!"Buttercup rolled her eyes and looked at Blitz who was now coming down the stairs too. "Well? It's up to you Blitz." He shook his head. "Sorry Bunny but I have stuff to do tonight, so does Butch." Bunny sat on the stairs and pouted. "C'mon Bubbles, I'll show you your room," said Buttercup. "Wait, Bubbles!" shouted Bunny, "can you tell me one of your stories later on?" Butch snickered. "I thought you would be too old for bedtime stories, you know, being 14 and all, " teased Buttercup. Sticking out her tongue Bunny replied, "We all know that Bubbles' stories are the best." "Can't argue with that," Blitz agreed.


End file.
